


Catch Me When I Fall

by angelsfalling16



Series: Winter Prompts [5]
Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: First Meetings, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Strangers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:00:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23741212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelsfalling16/pseuds/angelsfalling16
Summary: Prompt: i slip on some ice and you’re the stranger who catches me
Relationships: Penelope Bunce & Simon Snow, Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Series: Winter Prompts [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1710103
Comments: 5
Kudos: 61





	Catch Me When I Fall

**Author's Note:**

> This is the shortest fic I've ever written. It's all I could come up with for this prompt. It isn't much, but I hope you all like it!

**Simon**

I step out of the cafe and immediately slip on a patch of ice, my legs sliding out from under me. 

I prepare myself for impact with the ground, but it never comes. Instead, someone catches me, and I find myself staring up into stormy grey eyes.

“You alright there?” The stranger asks, not letting go of me until he’s sure I have my footing again, and even then, he still holds onto me for a moment.

“Yeah, I just didn’t see the ice. Thanks for catching me.”

“No problem.” He smiles at me, and it lights up his whole face. (A very handsome face.)

I open my mouth to say something to him when someone calls for him, and he looks away from me.

“I’ve got to go,” he says, and I imagine that he sounds regretful. “Are you sure you’re alright?”

I nod. “I’m fine.”

“Good.” And with that, he’s gone, disappearing into the crowd.

“Who was that?” Penny asks, coming up behind me.

“No idea,” I murmur, looking back after the guy.

“He’s cute,” she says, linking her arm through mine.

“Y-yeah. He is,” I agree.

It’s too bad I’ll never see him again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! :)


End file.
